


Do You Got Plans Tonight?

by Miadotfi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miadotfi/pseuds/Miadotfi
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt: Flip-flopsNiall has plans for tonight.Unbetaed, I apologise for any mistakes. Big thanks to @fullonlarrie for creating this challenge!





	Do You Got Plans Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Lost in Japan by Shawn Mendes.

Niall can’t believe it’s happening. After months and months of texting; starting with cute messages, quickly progressing to an unabashed flirting, they’re both at the same place at the same time. Finally. He reads through their messages from last night, confessing how much they were looking forward to see each other. Niall checks everything is prepared just how he wants it. Tonight is going to be perfect.

There’s a knock on the door. He straightens his shirt and answers the door. And then he realises he’s still wearing flip-flops instead of the leather boots he had chosen for tonight. Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> This story might or might not be inspired by a certain interview with Niall from The Biggest Weekend.


End file.
